Her True Story
by KoriCarrigan
Summary: there are many things that we don't know about our precious Starfire.  What things did this young tamaranian go through, and what will happen when her old life comes back to haunt her?  better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, about this story, I had a dream about this, so I just decided to write about it. So, it shall begin… Forget that ****Go!**** Even happened. This story is how the teen titans met Starfire, My way. In chapter 3 is where they are 19, and in the next few chapters, they are 14.**

**Summary: there are many things that we don't know about our precious Starfire. What things did this young tamaranian go through, and what will happen when her old life comes back to haunt her?**

Prolougue

_She stood face to face with the boy she thought was the man of her dreams. The rain gently fell onto them, drenching them in an allyway near there school. They seemed to be in a fight._

"_Josh.. im sorry, but I think its best if we broke up." The beautiful Kori Anders said to her former two year boyfriend, Josh Andrews. He looked mad._

"_why,Kori? I thought we were in love.." he said in a slightly angered voice. She side._

"_you wouldn't understand.." she breathed, and her grabbed onto her arm as she tried to leave._

"_is there someone else?" he said, and she shook her head violently._

"_no, its just that ive been buisy lately."_

"_yea, where are you all the time? I hardly see you, and you've been acting weird lately.. You know what? _

_You are just weird. You have inhuman eyes and freakishly strong. What are you." He said, squeezing her _

_Arm hard. She visably winced and got frantic. 'if only he knew..'_

"_we are over, Josh." She said and turned to walk away. She stopped when she heard a click. She slowly _

_Turned around to reveal josh holding a handgun, pointed at her. Her eyes widened._

"_if I cant have you, nobody can." And then the world seemed to slow down as the shot was fired, hitting _

_His target. She fell on her back on the ground,her head looking upward looking at nothing. Red liquid _

_flooded Out from under her, and josh just ran away. She heard a reiving from an engine coming toward her, and the last thing she could remember was a hazy figure wearing a mask._

_**So, how was it? Well, I need three reviews to continue, soo, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the way too long wait guys, but I finally had time to write **** here it is!**

** (They are all 14 in this chapter)**

Starfire's POV

_**Beep….beep…beep…..beep…..**_

That noise kept repeating, irritating me so much. I opened my eyes, a blinding white light filling my vision. After my eyes regained control of sight, I looked around. I had no idea where I was, or why I am even here. Memories flood back to me, and I pout. I see an IV in my arm, connected to this weird machine that I have never seen before. It seems as though the noise was coming from that. I was lying on a bed, nobody in sight.

_I need to get home to Uncle Galfore , _I thought, looking around the room.

You see, im not some normal girl. I come from a planet called Tamaran, many light years from this inhabated planet. I am a Princess, sent here with my Gaurdian and K'norfka Galfore, away from my war-filled planet when I was just eight. My parents wanted to protect me, since I was their heir to the throne. They wanted atleast someone to be there incase they.. passed on.. I have special powers, such as flying, super strength, and shooting starbolts.

_Josh. _I was in over my head when I agreed to go out with him. What was I thinking, a fourteen year old dating a Senior? I guess I wanted to feel loved, my whole being completely loving the fact that me, Starfire, was able to get the attention of the star football player! Me with my straight, long red hair and Unnaturally green eyes. Being tall for my age, I could easily pass as a sophmore, but I was even more surprised when he was okay with me being my age. I should have known better..

My tan (almost orange) hand drifted to my stomach, feeling cloth wrapped around it. I regretted the action when my hand reached just above my belly button, sending a scorching pain to the area. I winced and my hand recoiled in pain. I breathed heavily as I let the pain diminish, not able to handle the pain. I was surprised, because Tamaranians Usually take much more to cause pain, being different from the human kind. It didn't take long to recover from my current state, and I searched the room.

Along side my bed, there were three others, the same equipment around it as the ones around me. A door was on the other side of the room. There was a single window making up one whole side of the room, the window being a wall. I could see a vast area of water, and then Jump City, My Home for several years. The Sky was a clear baby blue, except for a couple clouds scattered in the sky. From the Placement of the sun in the sky, I could tell it was past noon.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, and a short, green boy came into view. His Darker green hair was messy, and his eyes went along with his skin color. He looked over to me, as if he was checking on me.

"Oh.. shes awake.. wait.. SHES AWAKE! ROBIN SHE'S AWAKE!" The boy went screaming out the room, and I just shook off my shocked attitude. I did all that I could, and sat there.

Soon enough, The masked man from before had came into the room, followed by the green boy, a half boy half robot, and a hooded girl. I remained silent, but ready to fight if necessary. The boy came closer, and I Sat up as much as my pain would allow me, as if I was nervous of him coming closer.

"Woah, calm down. We mean no harm. We are here to help. I'm Robin" The boy said, and he turned to his friends.

"The green one is Beastboy, The half robot is Cyborg, and The cloaked one is Raven. We are the Teen Titans. We are here to protect Jump city." Robin said as I let him come by my side. The others stayed at a safe distance, but came forward a bit when their names were called.

"My name is Kori, Kori Anders." I said in a muffled, shy voice, "And I wish to leave."

"Im sorry, but we can't send you off just yet. You need to heal. Also, we have a few questions for you." Robin, the leader of this group, said to me, and I bit my lip.

"what is it that you require?" I asked, hoping they didn't ask what happened.

"First of all, what happened?" The girl, Raven, asked. Her voice was monotone, and I sighed.

"I… I was walking home from.. school… when I was attacked by a thug, wanting my momney. When I had none to give him, he… shot me." I lied through my teeth, avoiding eye contact. I looked at the team before me. "Also, I wish to thank you for saving my life."

"Its no big deal, little lady, that's what the Teen Titans are all about!" Cyborg said enthusiastically. The leader cleared his throat.

"Cyborg also found an interesting thing as we did the iv. Your dna is different then any human around here. Care to explain?" He said, and I gulped.

"yes… you caught me. Im not from around here, I am from a planet called Tamaran. I Came here with my K'norfka Galfore for a new life. I am different from humans, as I can fly, I have the power of super strength, and I can shoot Starbolts from my hands." I said, lighting my hand with the green bolts of energy. They seemed impressed.

"You would make a good addition to the team. How would you like to be a Teen Titan?" Robin said to me, and I thought about the offer. It seemed so cool, it was too amazing to deny.

"Yes! That would be Glorious!" I said in glee, and Robin handed me a round communicator that had a 'T' on it.

"welcome to the team, Kori." He said, and I smiled.

"please, call me Starfire. My English translation from my Tamaranian name 'Koriand'r'." I staited, and they all smiled. Then, we all started talking, me getting to know the team, and them getting to know me.

From then on, I was officially a Teen Titan, sworn to fight crime and stop all bad things, and to keep everyone safe.

**Hey! Thanks for reading, I will start working on the next chapter ASAP, but I need 3 reviews for me to post it. Thanks **


End file.
